Aino Nodoka
Aino Nodoka (愛野 のどか Aino Nodoka) is the main character and leader of Blooming Miracles! Mermaid Melody. She is a optimistic fourteen year old girl who was born as a human. Her alias is Lovely Pearl (ラブリー パール Raburī Pāru). Nodoka's voice actor is Eri Sendai. History Nodoka is a human girl who is the keeper of the Lovely Pearl, and the main character of the story. One stormy day, Nodoka is climbing the rocks at the bottom of a cliff next to a beach when she comes across a magenta pearl. She picks it up and feels a strange power go through her body. When the storm gets stronger, Nodoka hears her older sister, Aino Bara, call for her from their house to come back inside when Nodoka slips over a wet rock and goes tumbling into the waves, which are crashing dangerously against the rocks. Nodoka bumps into a rock and tries to swim back to shore but is swept hard into a rock. Just as Nodoka is losing conscious, the magenta pearl glows around Nodoka, lighting up the water, showing Bara where Nodoka is. The next day, Nodoka wakes up with the magenta pearl still in her hand. She than realises that their is a young girl in red smile evilly at her. Nodoka feels the power of the magenta pearl again and transforms into Lovely Pearl. Personality Nodoka is an optimistic fourteen year old girl who is a bit of a klutz. She is very adventurous, usually going on adventures whenever she feels like it and usually goes on adventures in all types of weather. Nodoka didn't have any friends when the series started, but didn't care cause that meant she could anything and not have to get people's permission. She tends to feel lonely but usually goes to her sister when she does. She does have a jealous side, as shown in the second half of the show when she saw Naoto kissing Amae Isami. Nodoka has a lot of fights with Isami, since they both have a crush on Naoto and got on a wrong foot when they first met. Nodoka's best friends are Iwasawa Aoi and Otoshiro Reika and is loving and caring when it comes to people she loves. Appearance Nodoka has mid-back length magenta hair with a white headband and a pink ribbon tied on the right side of the headband. Her eyes are blue. Her casual outfit consists of a pale pink shirt with off-the shoulder sleeves, knee length jeans and yellow sandels with a pink heart-shaped strap. She wears her Lovely Pearl in a pink shell-shaped locket around her neck. Her winter outfit consists of a pale pink waist-length sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, magenta skirt and magenta slip on shoes. As a mermaid, Nodoka's hair grows longer and goes into two ponytails which are secured by a magenta bow with a heart-shaped clip in the middle and turns yellow. She has a pale pink tail with pearls going around the end of it. Her bra is pale pink also. She has an armband around the top part of her left arm. In her idol form, Nodoka's hair is the same as her mermaid form. Her outfit consists of a... Powers Transformation Trivia Gallery Category:Blooming Miracles! Mermaid Melody Category:Blooming Miracles! Mermaid Melody Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Cure Kanade Category:OCs